Descripting Brother
by goddessa39
Summary: One-shot. Wyatt knows his little brother. He can describe him perfectly. Wyatt of Chris...


* * *

Title: Descripting Brother

Canon: Charmed

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and co.

Genre: Drama/Supernatural

Characters: Chris, Wyatt, etc…

Pairing: Chris-Wyatt.

Timeline: This is in the unchanged future.

Summary: One-shot. Wyatt knows his little brother. He can describe him perfectly. Wyatt of Chris...

This has been hanging around my comp for a long time so I edited the very end and didn't go on.

One of Wyatt's first days in school, he'd gone to art with the other little kids. Still he remembered leaving his brother behind, his little brother who wanted nothing more than to be just like his 'big brother Wy.' He always knew that he could never treat Christopher (never known as anything else but by Chris, though his mother says he had first pronounced it 'Kiss') like the other boys treated their little brothers.

Mrs. Macomb was the art teacher and had two kids in high school already, so Wyatt decided to know that she knew what she was talking about. For their first class they had been directed to create something-a description of something all of the children knew real well. For the first hour of the first day, Wyatt wasn't exactly sure what to draw. He knew what he wanted to do but didn't know how to express himself.

Bobby Graves was overweight already and doodled all kinds of ice-cream and candies that the ice-cream man gave you for a little bit of money. Little Alice Davies made a bunch of crayon flowers one-by-one. Thomas Eddins had what he thought were action figures. From a young age young Eddins knew he wanted to have his own comic strip. Too bad he'd be dead before he could.

When that first class was over, Mrs. Macomb asked him why he didn't do his work, and he told her that he tried to but couldn't explain what he wanted. But his mother had to pick him up early for another 'family emergency' and he didn't have to explain why his paper was pure white save for his name and the date at the top right corner.

Halliwell Manor came into view in the van and Wyatt was ready to jump out before his mother finished driving. But he was always that way. Why should he walk when he could have run? He met Chris at the door and swept him up in a hug and twirled in circles talking about his day, his little brunette brother listening to him attentively. When his mother came in and he showed her his blank paper and told him his problem, Chris fixed it by taking a few drops of paint, and making an imprint of his right pointer finger.

He got an A on the paper the next day when he brought it in. It wasn't exactly what Mrs. Macomb had been looking for but she had been impressed. Unfortunately, Wyatt didn't have an artistic bone in his body unless he was doing something somehow connected to his little brother. For as long as he could remember afterwards, he had a laminated paper tacked to his high wall where only he could see his work.

Wyatt was his father's son while Chris was their mother's baby. Truthfully, their world had always revolved around one another. Wyatt was headstrong and perfect and powerful. Wyatt was athletic and friendly and could get what he wanted out of the other students. Chris was innocent and knowledgeable and cunning. Chris was loving and lovable and forgiving. Christopher V. Halliwell knew the Family Book from back to cover before he learned to freeze time at six years old.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell seemed perfectly normal, and one day he'd grow up to be a broad-shouldered blonde-and-blue-eyed heartbreaker. No one knew that he'd become a tyrant bent on destroying those against him, bent on ruling. Chris seemed to be something of an outcast, and one day he'd grow up to be tall and lanky with green eyes that had turned grey years ago light-years before his brother killed and broke his heart.

No one ever suspected they'd be on different sides of a war that should not have even been happening, playing blood against blood and fire against flames. Both were hidden from the world and even themselves but still Wyatt M. Halliwell knew the perfect artistic form for his baby brother though he didn't have an artistic bone in his body.

Loving, Determined, Selfish, smart, passionate, cunning, ruthlessly caring, sneaky. Brother. Family. He-who-knows-me-better-than-I-do. And one day that would drown into memory with every good thing that had ever happened and two brothers would be all that was left to reminisce.

* * *

END.


End file.
